


First Sight

by ManitouFanatic



Series: Stuck In Her Daydream [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManitouFanatic/pseuds/ManitouFanatic
Summary: Paris arrives at UCLA, meets her roommate, and calls home.





	First Sight

I inhale, taking a deep breath and raising my fist, ready to knock on the door. I don't really even know why I'm so nervous. Okay, that's wrong. I do know.

I just moved all the way across the country to start university in a state I've never been to before. And, as soon as I knock on this door I'm going to meet the girl who's going to be my roommate for the foreseeable future.

This mystery girl could be my first friend here or she could be mean and a rude person who I will avoid for the next 4 years. I suddenly feel very self-conscious and look down at what I'm wearing.

It's jeggings and a baggy Queen shirt that's just tucked at one point above my left hip. My dark blonde hair, which was thrown up into a messy bun back home in New York, is probably a mess after the 6-hour flight—wait... Why am I freaking out this much again?

Oh, right. I'm about to have an encounter with someone I'll be living with. This one first impression could determine one of the most important relationships of the next 4 years of my life. I think that's a valid enough reason.

A door slams somewhere and I remember where I am; standing frozen in the middle of the dorm hallway. Where I've been for like 5 minutes. Oh, God, what if someone saw me? They probably think I'm weird. Not that being weird is a bad thing, I just want to make good first impressions on everyone I encounter.

_Okay, Paris, stop overthinking this. _I whisper to myself under my breath, shaking my bead and once more raising my hand.

"Coming," a voice calls from inside. Well, she doesn't sound mean, but voices can be deceiving. A moment later the door is literally flung open. The girl standing on the other side is pretty, she reminds me of Olivia Holt, just with dark brown hair. She's smiling so big that it reaches her eyes and the twin dimples on each of her cheeks are plainly visible.

"Hi," I say, for some reason feeling a lot less nervous than I was 2 seconds ago.

"Hey," she responds cheerily. "You must be my roommate. Come on in." The girl opens the door wider and steps back further into the room. "I'm Allyra, it's really nice to finally meet you..." She trailed off, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Paris." I finished for her, closing the door behind me.

"Paris," she tested it out, "It suits you. Anyway, I'm in the theater program. Based on the guitar case I'm guessing you're in music. I nod and she continues, " That's cool. I've never had a friend who plays any instruments before. What kind of music do you play?"

I'm a little caught off guard by the abrupt end to her rather fast-paced little speech, but I find the words to answer. "Uh, all kinds really." I stumble a bit over my words at first, "I play guitar and piano and I sing. I do covers and I write my own music & songs, it really varies." Oops, that seems like a little too much information, but Allyra doesn't seem to mind as she keeps on smiling.

"That's really awesome. I tried ukulele once, but it did not work out. I was terrible..." Allyra keeps talking, but the words don't really register as I look around the room.

I'm still standing in front of the door to the hallway, and through the open door to my right, I can see into the small bathroom. To my left, there's a small kitchenette with a fridge, sink, countertop, & microwave. Beyond the door to the bathroom, there's a small circular table with 2 chairs.

My gaze wanders farther and immediately is drawn to the area which contains Allyra's bed, desk, and closet. Her bedspread is a simple dark blue but the simplicity of it goes really well in the way of drawing attention to the decor. Above her bed, a giant rainbow pride flag is attached to the ceiling and every available once of wall space is covered in posters.

It takes me a minute, but I realize they're all from Broadway musicals. I recognize about 10 at first glance, but most of them are unfamiliar to me. They're literally covering every square inch of the white walls on her side of the room. Compared, my empty and blank space looks extraordinarily bland.

"Hello, hellooo. Earth to Paris," I'm broken out of my trance by Allyra's voice and her hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"What?" I ask.

"You spaced out there, did you even hear anything I said?"

I winced, "Sorry."

"I thought so." Allyra clapped her hands together, "I've gotta go and meet up with some friends real quick so why don't you unpack and I'll be back in a few hours. I can give you a tour of the campus then if you want."

I voiced my agreement and the next thing I heard was my roommate's called back "Great!" Before the door shut behind her, leaving me alone.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

After unpacking everything I had brought, stuffing my suitcases under my bed, and making said the bed, I sat down on it and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and must have dozed off because the next time I picked up my phone the time read almost 2.

"Oh, shit," I whispered, remembering that I had promised my parents, sister, and Julia that is call them as soon as I'd gotten settled.

After a moment's hesitation and a scramble to find my headphones & plug them into my phone I FaceTime called Julia. I have been best friends with Julia Walker since we were in 6th grade and got partnered together in science class. She was the new girl and even on her second day knew no one but we quickly bonded over a mutual love of the Hunger Games trilogy.

She answered on the second ring with a stream of questions about what LA was like that it made me laugh out loud.

"Jules, calm down," I smiled, "I've only been here a few hours and I haven't had a chance to even see the campus yet much less the city."

"You're no fun, Par," Julia retorted, "If it were me I'd already be relaxing on a beach somewhere or walking down a street in Hollywood hoping to catch a glimpse of a movie star." She pouted, I giggled.

"Well, I'm getting a tour of the campus in a couple of hours and I'll take a trip around the city sometime in the next week once I have a car."

She nodded, "That makes sense. I'm sorry, I have to go, it's date night & Matt just got here."

"That's fine, I still have to call mom & dad & Eva."

Julia snickered, knowing my sister had made me swear to call her first, "Send me pictures."

"You got it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I called Eva next. My 14-year-old sister was sitting out in the backyard of our parent's house in Manhattan when she answered. We talked for over an hour because she demanded I give her a full replay of everything that had happened since we last saw each other, a tour of my dorm room, and my first impression of my roommate. Then we'd talked about our similar nervousness for school to start, as I was starting University & Eva High School.

At one point our younger brother August (he's 10 and we usually call him Auggie) wandered by and stopped only a minute to say hey before heading off to the trampoline with a couple of his friends.

After Eva & I hung up I called mom & dad. We talked for a little while about what it was like in California & here at UCLA, but it was mostly just a courtesy call to fill them in.

After that, I didn't get even a moment's rest because Allyra came back to take me on a your of campus. 


End file.
